Episode 5
"Glitter Breeze vs. The Witch", known in Japan as "Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!" (Utsukushi Kokoro! Kyua Byūti!!), is the fifth episode of season 1 of Glitter Force and is the fifth episode overall. Major Events * Brooha makes her first appearance. * Chloe transforms into Glitter Breeze for the first time. * Glitter Breeze uses Sparkle Blizzard for the first time. * With Glitter Breeze joining the team, the Glitter Force is completed. Synopsis In the Shadow Realm, a spooky witch named Brooha is creating a poisoned apple to use against humanity. Meanwhile on Earth, as Emily is running late for school, she spots student council vice-president Chloe watering the flowers in the garden. She stops to chat with her and learns that Chloe loves to make the world pretty. Emily tells her that she would be perfect for the Glitter Force. Chloe doesn't know what she is talking about. Then, they hear the school bell ring, and Chloe takes Emily to class to make sure she isn't late. At lunchtime, April uses the Butterfly Charm to summon some butterfly rings. Then, the other girls style Candy's ears as butterfly ears. Emily says that she's ready to invite Chloe to join the Glitter Force, so they find Chloe while she's practicing archery. They beg her to join them, but Chloe tells them that she doesn't want to be one of the team because she is too busy. The others try to make her less busy by helping Chloe with an upcoming storytelling session at an elementary school. Usually, student council president Jared reads a story to the children, but he can't do it this year due to being sick. Emily gets the idea of turning this year's story, "Snow White", into a puppet show. She, Kelsey, Lily, and April help the student council prepare the puppet show. The day of the storytelling, Chloe reads "Snow White" to the children as the others operate the puppets. Then, all of a sudden, Brooha appears on the stage, casting a spell to make everyone sad, including Chloe. The girls transform into the Glitter Force. In response, Brooha turns a mirror into a Buffoon capable of cloning itself. The warriors have to defeat the real one, but first they have to tell which of the clones are fake and which one is real. Each warrior uses her attack on one of the clones, but they all hit fakes and collapse from exhaustion, having used up their energy through their attacks. With the Glitter Force incapacitated, Brooha gleefully steps on the show's puppet of Snow White. This enrages Chloe enough to snap her out of her magical depression. She steps between the Buffoon and the Glitter Force and states her refusal to let Brooha interfere with the storytelling. This determination earns Chloe her Glitter Pact, and with Candy's guidance, she transforms into Glitter Breeze. After transforming, Breeze quickly adjusts to the idea of having superpowers. She's able to find out which of the Buffoons is real by noticing that the clones are mirror images of the real one, and that the real one's bow is on the right while the clones have their bows on the left. She then attacks the Buffoon and uses Sparkle Blizzard to purify it. Breeze then receives a new Glitter Charm, the Phone Charm, and the show wis back to normal. Chloe continues reading the story as if nothing happens. Later, the others ask if Chloe has changed her mind about joining the Glitter Force. Chloe says that she's decided to become part of the team, and the girls celebrate. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy Villains *Brooha *Buffoon Trivia * In the original Japanese version, the names of the student council members are different. Theresa is originally named Terada Runa, and Kevin is originally surnamed Kurata. Gallery References * https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC05 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)